Pandora's Legacy
by AkiJudaichan
Summary: What if Pandora was not a gem but a power given to the first born in a specific family. What if a specific someone only joined the organization to protect that family. What happens when the Black Organization finds out that Pandora is not a gem but a person. How will Kaito Kuroba's life turn upside-down when she finds her little Pandora gem. FemKaitoXShinichi
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Prologue:

"Sharon, you must promise me that if things get to dangerous quit that organization right away!" Exclaimed a young woman.

"You know for a fact that I can't", said Sharon as kindly as possible , "It is my job to protect you and the Pandora family and that organization is a threat to your survival."

"Then let me make you immortal so they can't hurt you", Lady Pandora exclaimed. "I don't think I could live with myself if they hurt you!"

Sharon looked at her sadly and said, "I have already convinced them that Pandora was a gem and does not have a host body anymore. I think they would get suspicious if I just stopped aging."

"Then we shall get you a disguise teacher. We could say you want to learn this skill to enhance your acting career," Said Lady Pandora. ,"But I do not think you will need to worry about that for about four years."

"Fine we will do that", Sharon said with disgust.

With that Lady Pandora looked up at the full moon. Suddenly she grasped her chest. Lady Pandora was in pain. She looked as if she was going to fall over at any moment. Suddenly her eyes glowed red and glowing tears of red streamed down her face while she put a small container to her cheek. Lady Pandora handed the vile of Pandora's tears to Sharon and then drifted out of consciousness.

Lady Pandora soon got married to a young novelist and had a child. Lady Pandora was no longer Padora but was now just herself transferring her power to her first child.

5 years later Toichi Kuroba's POV:

It had now been five years since Toichi first became Kaitou Kid. During his first year he met his wife the beautiful Phantom Lady. Soon after they got married they had a daughter named Kaito and they decideded not to tell her about the Pandora gem because that would just put her in more danger.

Toichi was annoyed how did he ever get himself into this mess. What the heck did he do to Kudo to get blackmailed. Yes, the infamous Kaitou Kid was blackmailed and by a detective. Toichi sighed and thought to himself, "at least Kudo demand that he reveal his reasons for being a thief. Now that would be the worst possibility"

The doorbell suddenly rang breaking him from his thoughts. He opened the door revealing two young women patiently waiting to be taught how to disguise themselves. The first lesson went with no problem and they left without any suspicion on his identity.

That night Toichi went to his next heist as on schedule, but there was a problem. What was Kaito doing there. Kaito stared up at him with the wide innocent eyes she always had. "Young lady you know it is dangerous out here, right", The Moonlight Magician asked his daughter.

She looked up at him and nodded. Toichi wondered how security had missed his little one. He took his target and looked through the light from the moon. Still not the right gem, he thought to himself. Then he heard a gunshot breaking him from his thoughts. He turned around to look to find himself looking at young Kaito's almost lifeless body. He picked up his child and flew home as quickly as he could without being seen. Thankfully Jii had some medical training otherwise Kaito would have died. That was the first night young Kaito had to start pretending to be a boy.


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal

**I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. If I did Detective Conan would have probably come to an end and we all don't want that to happen. **

**I will update at least two times a month from now on. **

Conan's Pov:

Conan sighed. Could he not go anywhere without a dead body popping up. Why did he leave the house anyway. It is always the same old routine and Conan was getting sick and tired of it. Back when he was Shinichi things were never this bad. His father did not even start finding dead bodies everywhere until the day Shinichi was born. Sometimes he just wished he could live a day without stumbling upon a dead body. Conan used detective Moori's body as a puppet again to solve the murder. At least Conan could have a break tonight because he knew no one would die at one of Kid's heists. Kid would never allow it. That was the best thing about the Kaitou. He never let anyone get hurt. The only bad thing is that the Kaitou care if he got hurt in the process.

Conan started on his way back home he did not feel like going to school just to witness another gruesome murder. Conan opened the door and saw the scariest scene he ever witnessed and that means much more from him than from others. Out of all the shocks he had in his life this one definitely was the worst. It was Ran she had a man hovering over her kissing her lips and her neck. Conan felt as though his heart would explode from the pure sadness he got out of witnessing that scene. He felt betrayed.

"Ran", Conan whispered with tears in his eyes.

Ran's eyes widened when she heard his small vice. She looked over at the small trembling boy.

"Conan kun, I can explain!" Ran exclaimed with fearful tears.

"I think I've seen enough", Conan said lowering his head so she could not see his expression.

Conan ran out the door without looking back because if he did he would surely break. Conan ran as fast as his little legs could take him. He did not care where he went as long as it was far away from the Moori's he could not bear to be in that house until he calmed a bit.

Kaito's Pov:

Kaito was excited she managed to dye Hakuba's hair pink and catch a peek at Aoko's panties. Today was a good day. All that was left was to do her next heist. She was especially excited because not only would she be able to annoy Hakuba, but she would also to play with her favorite little Tantine kun. He almost never makes it to her heists and he always made things more fun.

5…..4….3…2..1. "It's show time"

Kaito through a smoke bomb and jumped out of her hiding place to find not only Hakuba missing but Tantine kun as well. Kaito pouted, 'Well this is no fun' , she thought to herself. Kaito quickly accomplished the theft and decided to leave the officers to one last bang. As she made her grand exit she put all the officers in dresses wigs and makeup. Kaito giggled and quickly took a photo for a good laugh while she left. She quickly checked the gem to see if she snagged the right one, but of course she yet again stole a gem that was not Pandora. She quickly changed back into her every day clothes making sure no one saw her in the process. Then she heard a grown coming from somewhere around the corner.

"Tantine kun", Kaito whispered softly.

She checked his pulse and relaxed a bit. She quickly scooped up the sleeping boy into her arms she promised herself never to let Tatine kun get into such bad shape ever again and took him home.

Black org's Pov:

"The Pandora gem was activated tonight", Gin said in his cold, smooth voice.

"Where", Vermouth replied.

"It is still uncertain", Gin said in his matter of fact tone. "Snake go after Kid before he destroys the gem."

"Sir, I will try with all my might to find him and kill him once and for all."

**So there it is. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3 Tears

**I am finally getting to typing up this chapter. Writers block and a broken computer make it hard to update. Thanks for the motivating reviews. I will try and update as much as possible without a working computer. And lastly I do not own detective Conan and magic kaito.**

* * *

Conan's POV:

Conan ran, he ran as fast as he could to escape that horrid scene. Tears streaked his face. He could not stop crying. He could do nothing to calm himself. He felt a pain in his chest. He realized his tears were a golden red goo. He must have looked at the moon without realizing. Conan quickly found his way to the nearest ally way. He slid down the ally wall, too tire to hold his own weight. Conan groaned he could feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness. A blurry figure approached, as Conan fell unconscious.

* * *

Kaito's POV:

Kaito was alarmed; she had never seen her Chibi Tantei in such a bad state. There was a crimson gold goo streaking his cheeks. Kaito was worried that her tantei-kun was sick. That goo on his cheeks could not be healthy for the young boy. Kaito took out her handkerchief and gently wiped the goo off Conan's face. The little boy worried Kaito, he was breathing so heavily, so she scooped the young boy into her arms and told the sleeping child that she would never let anything hurt him, and brought him home.

* * *

Conan's POV:

All he could see was darkness. Conan felt as if all life was being sucked right out of him. He looked up at the sky and saw a giant crystal. As Conan looked away an apparition started to take form. The apparition took the form of a young woman with cold blood red eyes. The air around Conan started getting thin. No matter how hard he tried h could not breath. Suddenly, Conan felt something warm embrace him. Conan heard a voice.

It said, "I will not let anything hurt you."

Suddenly the apparition disappeared as if it were afraid of this voice. The apparition reformed soon after, but it seemed different this time.

She smiled sadly at me and disappeared.

...

Conan awoke with a jolt. Conan looked around. He wondered where he was, because that was diffidently not Ran's place. Conan got a worried look on his face. Suddenly a teenage boy opened the door. A boy that looked suspiciously like himself.

Conan quickly aimed his tranquilizer at the boy and fired thinking he must have been kidnapped (Pun not intended). The boy quickly dodged and took out his own gun and said, "Calm down Tantei-kun! I did not KIDnap you."

"How do you know about my tranquilizer if your not from the organization" , Conan replied, "Wait did you just call me Tantei-kun, only..."

The boy smirked, " I could not just leave you out there" , Kid said.

Suddenly Kid's expression hardened, "How do you know about the organization?", Kid asked.

"Are you working with that evil group!" Conan exclaimed.

"I am hurt Tantei-kun. How could you think so poorly of your friendly thief" , Kid said sarcastically, "Did you really never think that my motives behind stealing was to get in the way of their main objective."

"What are their main objective?" Conan demanded.

"I will not tell you until you tell me what you know first." Kid said seriously.

"Fine", Conan replied craving the new information that he was about to get. " I know the organization created a drug that was suppose to give you immortality. However the drug was a failed experiment and killed many people. On some the drug shrunk their bodies, so instead of immortality they have to go through puberty again. Now you tell me what you know."

Kid sighed, Tantei-kun was so rude. "Well my story starts with my father the original Kaitou Kid" , Kid explained, "The organization approached him and offered him a job. He however, declined the job and took our family into hiding for a few years. During that first year in hiding he took on many jobs as Kaitou Kid. Two years later my father took our family out of hiding. Two years after that my father was murdered by them. That was 11 years ago. 1 year ago I found my father's Kaitou hideout and his research on a gem called Pandora. This gem apparently grants immortality. The organization has been hunting this gem since before I was born."

Conan was sorry for Kid. He should not have demanded all that information all at once. He knew it was his fault that the organization existed.

"Kid", Conan looked at Kid sadly, " The organization would not exist if I were not alive. I am so sorry."

* * *

**I got to 805 words! Wow! Please review. How will Kaito react to Conan's revelation. Find out next chapter. ;)**


End file.
